The invention relates to a fitting-free, quick-fit pipe connector for use in spin-weld pipe connections.
The invention particularly relates to a two-part pipe connector, comprising a core (male) part and sleeve (female) part made of polymers for pipes that conduct permeating media. The connector is suited for spin welding with polymer pipes, particularly for permeation-tight welding.
The invention further relates to a spin-welded conduit system comprising the above-mentioned pipe connectors and pipes made of the same polymers.
Attention is being devoted worldwide to the permeation of volatile media from solvent-conducting conduit systems out of concern for maintaining clean air. Hence, primarily in Europe and the United States, the emissions limit values of, for example, motor vehicles, are being greatly reduced through new clean air ordinances.
In the selection of conduit systems that conduct fuel or solvents and are essentially composed of polymers, not only their material properties, but also the pipe connections have a significant influence on undesired emissions. Today, for problem-free assembly, such pipe connections are preferably quick-fit and/or snap-fit connectors connected to the pipes by means of suitable formed-on or stamped profiles, preferably with the aid of metallic fastening elements.
The drawbacks of the connection of the connector parts to the pipe in the prior art lie in leakages that are caused over the usable life of the components, primarily by
vibration of the components, PA1 stiffening of the polymers constituting the connector parts and/or the pipes caused by progressive extraction of the additives, particularly the softeners, PA1 damage to the pipes caused by burr formation during the production process, e.g. during injection molding, PA1 damage to the barrier layer of the pipes during assembly, PA1 other types of assembly errors.